Episode 428 (The Black Hole)
When Gil accidentally broke the rocket, they get sucked into a black hole and went into a strange world. Can they escape? Story The Bubble Guppies and Bubble Puppy went inside a rocket to explore the universe. When They Looked at The Solar System, Gil: Wow, look a the view of the planets. Deema: Can I see? Gil: No! Deema: Why not? Gil: Cause I got here first, duh! Goby: Come on Gil, just let her see. Gil: I don't care! Gil started beating up Deema, but then he broked the rocket. Then teh guppies got furious with Gil except Bubble Puppy. Gil: I can explain! Molly: you Blockhead, you just broke our freaking rocket! Now what are we gonna do!? Then Nonny saw a black hole and told everyone. Nonny: Everyone, there is a black hole! Gil: What Black Hole? Nonny: A really big black hole! Then everyone screamed and they all got sucked up inside the black hole and the hole took them into a strange world. Gil: (wakes up) Where are we? Goby: It looks like we're in a strange place Nonny: Hmm... This isn't right. Oona: How? Nonny: The sun is green, the moon is pink, there was no asteroid belt, the comets are just slow, and there are 18 planets instead of 8. Gil: Blah! I hate pink! Nonny: And the dwarf planet is called Donald which was the name of the character from mickey mouse. Deema: Well, it was Gil's fault for making this happen. Gil: No, it was your fault! Nonny: Guys, it was neither of your faults! Gil and Deema: We don't care! As gil and deema fought, bubble puppy saw 2 children that looked like molly and gil. Ryan: Hey look Sally, it's a cute little dog. Sally: Hey, those 2 children... look like us! Ryan: Let's go see them They followed Molly and gil Gil: This is the worst day of my life! Molly: it's going to be alright, sweetheart. (chuckles) Gil: More like sourheart! Ryan: Hi! Gil: Who said that? Sally: look behind you Molly and Gil looked behind them and saw a boy and a girl. Sally: Hi, I'm Sally! Ryan: and I'm Ryan! What are your names? Molly: I'm Molly and this is gil. Gil: um... hi. Ryan: How did you get here? Molly: we got sucked up by a black hole and we crashed here. Sally: Oh Molly: How did you get here? Ryan: we just walked here because there was a big war going on and we escaped. Gil: Do you want to meet Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny, Mr. Grouper, and Bubble Puppy? Sally: we did saw a dog which is bubble puppy but I would like to meet your friends. Gil: Ok, come on! So Molly and give took Sally and Ryan to see their friends. Molly: everyone, I would like you to meet... Sally and Ryan Deema: what the what? Ryan looks like gil. But there is a difference! Gil's hair is blue but Ryan's hair is red. Nonny: and also, Sally has green eyes instead of blue. Sally: that's right. And Deema, why are you angry at gil? Deema: 2 reasons! One, he wouldn't let me see the planets and two, he broke our rocket which made it crashed here! Ryan: he probably did it by accident Deema: it doesn't matter!!! Gil: well I don't care! Goby: oh no, not again! Gil and Deema started fighting! Ryan: you guys just stop this randomness right now... Suddenly, they saw a big explosion! Mr. Grouper: let's get out of here! Ryan, you carry the rocket with this big net! Everyone ran away and saw a destroyed city. Molly: What happened? Sally: There was a huge war going on and we escaped. Goby: When did it happen? Ryan: 8 days ago. Nonny: Wow, looks like the tragedy. Oona: Yeah, let's go around the city. They went around and bubble puppy saw some other people. Ryan: hey look, those 4 children, a teacher, and a Dalmatian. Sally: Let's meet them. So they followed the 4 children, teacher, and Dalmatian. NOT FINISHED